Surprisingly Melodic
by TheHeadphoneGirl
Summary: Due to an accident at Baker Street, Sherlock has been frequenting Molly's every so often, but what happens when Molly comes home to find something quite unexpected...Sherlolly sorry for the spelling mistakes x
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first FanFiction so please give your honest opinion.x**

* * *

><p>Molly Hooper was desperate to get back to her flat. The day had been horrid at St. Barts. She had to do autopsy after autopsy and report after report and Sherlock texting her that he was bored and if they're was any interesting cases didn't help. So understandably she just wanted to go home and just curl up on the couch with a tub of ice cream and an old movie.<p>

as she approached her door she could immediately tell there was someone in there. This didn't worry her as Sherlock had been using her flat a lot, as Mrs Hudson wasn't best pleased when she came home and saw that there was a gaping hole in her ceiling (caused by none other than the detective himself) and they needed to beevacuated unfortunately for her cat, Toby, who Sherlock didn't seem to like him and had often asked to use him for experiments. She opened the door and saw Sherlocks infamous belstaff on her coat rack and knew everything was fine. She loved that coat. More importantly she loved _who wore _the coat.' _I could just slip it on, he probably wouldn't notice- _then she realised who she was talking about,_ it was Sherlock, of course he would notice._ She then put the thought out of her mind and hung up her old jacket and scarf and walked through to make sure Toby was still in one piece. Just as she was about to freshen up Toby's drinking water she heard a peculiar sound that never in a _million years _she ever thought she'd hear coming from the bathroom...

..._eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying _

_She's so beautiful and I tell her every day_

No. There is no way in hell that Sherlock, _thee _Sherlock Holmes is singing Bruno Mars. In the shower. Molly had to fight the fit of laughter as the walls are so inconveniently thin, as Sherlock had just proved, to make sure Sherlock didn't know she was home. So Molly did the only logical thing she could think of...

* * *

><p><em>YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE WHAT I JUST CAME HOME TO, MARY-MH<em>

_I DREAD TO THINK...WHATS WRONG-MW_

_LISTEN TO THIS-MH_

Molly sent that last message along with a clip of the door and the sound of Sherlock's, surprisingly, melodic voice singing the lines:

_When I see your face there's not a thing that I would change, cause you're amazing just the way you are, and when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while cause you're amazing just the way you are._

5 minutes later Mary replied very simply...

WE ARE NEVER GONNA LET HIM LIVE THIS DOWN RIGHT?-MW

To which Molly replied just as she heard the water in the bathroom being turned off...

NEVER!-MH


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the support!

* * *

><p>Molly had just turned her phone off and picked up a book that was near by when she heard the bathroom door clicking open. She could hardly contain her giggles.<p>

She swore she was gonna brake when she heard sherlock humming the tune to "Marry You" down the hall. After 5 minutes Sherlock came out of the room fully dressed, holding a towel drying his slightly damp hair.

"Molly! I didn't know you where home." Sherlock said, slightly flustered

"Oh,well, I didn't want to interrupt your little concert" Molly said, not looking up from her book.

" I..um... I'm sure I don't what you mean" He said picking up the laptop and taking the seat opposite her, not completely sure why _he _had stuttered in front of _Molly..._

"Well what ever you say" Molly said putting the book down.

She then stood up and walked over to the kitchen, all the while humming the song Sherlock seemed to be fond of. She then shouted from the kitchen,

"You know, Sherlock, I never had you down as a Bruno Mars fan!"

Then she heard Sherlock sigh angrily, slam the lid of his laptop and stomp away into the bedroom. She suddenly started to feel sort of guilty. He was in the shower. That was an intimate time and Molly had made him feel embarrassed about it. She decided she should make it up to him some how.

How exactly, she didn't know...

* * *

><p><strong>Hi there! <strong>

**Thanks for reading and reviewing and I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit short but I haven't actually written before so...**

**Now I do need your help. Any (non-smutty) suggestions on how Molly could make Sherlock feel better. **

**Thanks again,**

**Lauren xox**


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock didn't, for one of the first times in his life, understand Molly's actions. Why was she listening to him in the shower in the first place. It obviously had something to do with her infatuation with him. But why, for the lack of a better word, _tease _him about it? Maybe out of nervousness? No, no she would blush and stammer if she was nervous or uncomfortable, he concluded. But the more important question on Sherlock's mind was,_Why did he care? _Why would Molly knowing that he occasionally sang in the shower embarrass him so? Sherlock decided that this would require a trip deep into his mind palace so that he could find the moderately sized room named 'Molly Hooper'.

* * *

><p>Molly decided she would leave Sherlock for a few days before she would conduct her plan. He needed time to cool off and to calm down, mainly so he wouldn't be TOO mean to her when she visited him. After the Bruno Mars incident Sherlock said that he would be staying with the Watsons for the rest of the reconstruction period. 2 days ago John informed her that he had moved back into Baker Street. So Molly decided it was time to put her plan in motion. She had it all mapped out. She would go to the morgue as she usually would that day and do her usual work. After her shift however she would visit Baker Street with whatever body parts St. Barts could spare and apologise, even though she knew he would be more interested in the body parts than an apology.<p>

* * *

><p>Sherlock walked into the room and realised it was her apartment, except the pieces of paper on the main wall that had numerous facts and memories of the things and moments he and Molly had shared. He found numerous pointless facts such as her Birthday and shoes size Ect. He then came across something quite peculiar. It was the memory of the Christmas party that was what seems an age ago. Written in his handwriting over the piece of wall that contained the memory was two simple words<p>

_never again..._

Sherlock again was slightly puzzled by this until he heard the sweet voice coming from behind him.

"I think you where talking about the deduction..."

"What?" He said while turning around

"All you wrote was never again" said mind Molly "I think you where saying you would never deduce anyone like that ever again."

Sherlock then noticed that Molly was wearing the same outfit she had wore to that dreadful event.

"And why would I do that?" Said Sherlock mockingly.

"Hey it's your Mind Palace! You figure it out!"

Mind Molly then walked away in her ridiculously high heels into her bedroom. Sherlock then sat of the couch in Molly's living room and tried to think things over. Firstly why did he keep all this pointless information? It would have made more sense to delete it. He would probably never use most of this information, yet his mind thought it was important enough to keep.

Then a familiar voice came from behind him saying

"You haven't figured it out yet have you?"

Sherlock turned around and it was John.

"What haven't I figured out?" Questioned Sherlock, who was generally confused.

"You're wondering why you keep all this..this...stuff! It's cause it _means _something to you! _She_ means something to you."

"I'm afraid your _friend _here is right, little brother." Said a slightly less welcomed voice "You have obviously formed some kind of _attachment _to Ms Hooper."

Sherlock stood up and saw that the voice of Mycroft was coming from the kitchen.

"And what is that supposed to mean, brother mine?!" Spoke Sherlock, angrily.

"All Mycroft is trying to say" as a more feminine voice that he immediately placed as Mary's,"is that, well,you _fancy_ Molly Hopper."

"I NEED SPACE!"screamed Sherlock suddenly losing control of the situation. He closed his eyes knowing it helped him think and tried to figure this out. He sat in Molly's Mind apartment for three hours. He knew he came to the right conclusion.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews and a special thanks to the following. Ahem...

Ink Spotz

IceCat62

Likingthistoomuch

The-Scorpio-Holmes-Sister-221B

Black Night

CandyLandy

Support Checkered

Also a big thanks to Ben-addicted221B for reviewing every chapter! Love yous!xox

* * *

><p>Molly got quite a good haul from St. Barts. She was able to find 6 fingers, 1 foot, 2 eyes, 3 livers and half a brain. Why the brain was <em>in half, she<em> didn't know but she wasn't about to ask. She was just about to put the autopsy gear away when she heard footsteps and a baritone voice outside the door. CASE, she thought. But after a few moments she realised that what usually follows, a softer more gentle voice, which was John's, wasn't there talking back. She then also realised it had been a good minute and he hadn't came in yet. She then walked quietly over to the door and peered through the the small window, and saw something rather peculiar, even for Sherlock!

"...Grown rather fond of you over the past...7 _years_!? Oh for gods sake...That is certainly not gonna work. I have came to the conclusi- no, John said don't act like your on a case...Coffee! Would you, Molly, like coffee? That's simple enough! Ok...here we go..."

Molly could not believe her eyes, or ears for that matter! But she did know what she was going to do. She quickly hurried over to her slab and pretended to clean it again and waited. A few seconds later Sherlock burst through the door. Molly looked up to see Sherlock opposite her at her slab.

"Hello Sherlock! Haven't seen you in a while!" Molly said trying to hold back a smirk.

"Yes,um, well I've been...busy, very busy!"said Sherlock, who seemed almost nervous.

"Funny, Lestarde didn't tell me about any cas-" Molly tried to say, but was interrupted

" I was busy with other things..."

"Oh I see. So how are you Sherlock?" She said looking up at him,giving him her biggest pair of doe eyes.

"I'm,uh, well...good. Great!" Said sherlock, while finishing under his breath," fan-bloody-tastic..."

"Oh well that's good. Well my shifts almost over so I'll se-"

"_DOYOUWANNAGETACOFFEE_!" Sherlock almost shouted.

"Sorry" Molly said not facing him "didn't quite catch that. What did you say?"

Molly turned around to see a blushing sherlock standing slightly awkward. As soon as he realised she had turned around, his entire body language changed. He stood straighter as he walked over to her and Molly, who had a large moveable shelving unit behind her, was sure what she was gonna do. She had tried for YEARS to ask Sherlock out and almost every time she would use coffee as an idea. He was not getting away with it. Not today at least. Of course she was over joyed that Sherlock liked her, but she did wanna make him suffer a little bit!

" I was wondering if you'd like coffee" Sherlock practically whispered in a voice so deep she didn't even know he could do it that deep.

"Well I was just leaving," she said picking up her bag "but thanks for he offer!"

She then walked of the room leaving a awestruck Sherlock behind.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think!xox<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Now Sherlock was even more confused than before. He sat in the living room on the couch mulling over what had happened at the morgue_.WHAT HAD CHANGED? WHY WOULDNT MOLLY GO OUT WITH ME?_ He thought, slightly dumbfounded._ HER PUPILS DILATED SO SHE STILL FOUND ME ATTRACTIVE. SHE DIDNT SEEM MAD AT ME. HAD I NOT BEEN CLEAR THAT I WAS ASKING HER OUT? YES THATS IT ILL MAKE IT MORE CLEAR THIS TIME_! He thought, thinking he had found the solution to his Molly problem. He then went to grab his bellstaff to go see Molly, but then realised it was 4 in the morning and he doughted she would still be awake. Sherlock didn't realise till then how long he had been thinking about the Molly problem. It was almost 10 hours since he came home. _DID I REALLY TAKE THAT LONG TO COME TO THIS CONCLUSION? NO NOT POSSIBLE_, he thought.

Then he started to think about numerous other things, to do with Molly of course, until daylight shone through his window. He thought about Molly's eyes and the way they lit up when she talked about things that she loved or the way they looked like melted chocolate. He also remembered they way her hair shone when the light hit it and the little smile she used to give when he complimented her. _SHE DOESNT SMILE LIKE THAT OFTEN_ _ENOUGH_, he thought,_ I WILL NEED TO CHANGE THAT_. He then remembered her neck. Her lovely long neck, and then he tried to think of something he wouldn't give to trail little kisses on it (tastefully,of course). He couldn't find anything.

* * *

><p>Molly was surprised at herself when she rejected Sherlock. She knew she would reject him, in her mind it was only fair, but she had been so confident! She knew since the fall she had grown a backbone, but <em>rejecting Sherlock bloody Holmes <em>was a BIG improvement to her self esteem. She only hoped that if he came by again tomorrow and asked again she could be just as confident.

* * *

><p>Sorry for taking soooooo long. I start back to school tomorrow and I needed it get my crap together! Thanks for reading and please please please review!xox<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Molly was working on a particularly disgusting body when Sherlock walked in wearing a certain purple shirt that she knew he knew she couldn't resist, but she would sure as hell try!

"Hello Molly! How are you today? Sherlock exclaimed walking towards her.

"Hey Sherlock, I'm fine how are you?" She said not looking up from the body.

She heard his footsteps come up behind her and stop a few inches away.

"I'm fantastic" he almost whispered, in her ear.

"That's nice" she said not daring to look up from the body now.

Now Sherlock was even more baffled. He knew she loved when he did that! _Ok, he thought, minor set back. Just try something else!_

Molly heard him walk away from behind her and clear his throat. She finally looked up to see Sherlock standing on the other side of the slab. He was giving her this strange look that made her cheeks burn, but she knew she couldn't stop now, she was in too deep.

"Is everything ok,Sherlock? You don't look so well." She said taking off her latex gloves and walking over to him. She knew this would level the playing field.

She then leaned in rather close to him went on her tippy toes and laid the back of her hand across his forehead.

"It feels like you're burning up" she spoke softly, trying to hide her smirk as she saw his cheeks burn and his eyes close as she stroked his left cheekbone.

"Sherlock?" She said again removing her hand.

"What? Yes fine. Perfect." He said this rather quickly, knowing that at the moment she had the upper hand. _I_ _have to turn the tables_, he thought.

He then began to take off is suit jacket while saying "So what do we have here then?"

Molly wasn't even looking at him. She was looking at the split open carcass laid out in front of her. She knew this would bug him he always liked to be centre of attention.

"41 year old male. Father. Divorced and fell down concrete stairs in a close. Nothing that interesting but it is rather disgusting." She then looked up at him and saw his sleeves of that stunning tight fitting shirt rolled up and him looking at her rather intently. If it had been up to her she would have snogged him right there and then, but she couldn't. This was WAR!

"Sherlock, you're staring" she said, knowing the irony of what she had said, knowing the amount of times he had said it to her.

At first Sherlock looked a little shocked, then he gave one of his God like chuckle, ran his hand through his hair and said "Yes, yes I suppose I was... Is that a problem?

"Well," she said trying not to get embarrassed, "it is a little distracting"

"Oh," he Said sporting a smirk "You find me distracting?"

_oh he's good, she thought, but I'm better!_

"Well personally, I think anyone would find a 6 foot man lurking around their work place staring at them a little distracting! Now if you don't mind too terribly Sherlock, my shift just ended and I would like very much to get home" she said loudly snapping off her gloves and going over to the door.

Sherlock then ,who was leaning against the wall a few moments ago, walked over to the door frame and stood in it with his arms crossed and then almost shouted "Well actually, Miss Hooper I do mind." His voice then got much softer, and lower and spoke the words "I would like very much if you came with me back to Baker Street. I have some experiments I need to conduct and I may need your assistance."

Molly then walked over very slowly and very deliberately, the sound of her little kitten heels, which she had purposely worn that day, clicking rather loudly and creating an atmosphere. What the atmosphere was, she didn't know. By the time she was a couple feet away from Sherlock, his arms where uncrossed and his eyes where wide.

Molly however didn't show any signs of stopping when she go that close to Sherlock so, subconsciously, he started stepping backwards. Too hypnotised by Molly's swaying hips and tiny high heels to notice.

Once he was out of the doorway that lead into the locker room Molly said softly, and frankly rather suductively, "Not tonight, eh Sherlock?"

She then hung up her lab coat, grabbed her bag, gave him a dazzling smile and left without another word.

_well,_ sherlock thought,_ this is harder than I thought..._

* * *

><p><strong>Longest chapter yet! Yey! Sorry the rest have been so short but I will hopefully be making the next few about this long. By the way my sister and I are going to start sharing this channel as she writes original novels and decided she might as well try fanfiction. We are currently working on a SherlockOC piece for fun. We will hopefully be showing it here so look out for that! And please check out my sisters book on FictionPress called The Big Bad Wolf by TheGirlWithTheNotePad. As always thanks for reading! And pretty please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, Sherlock was _sure _he was clear this time! Why was Molly refusing all his requests? This was _Molly_, for gods sake! She was humble and modest and completely rational, so why the hell did it seem this week she was being the exact opposite! _Ok_ Sherlock thought _Today I'm going to Molly's apartment and just ASK her! No clever games or innuendos. Just going ask her out on a date. Plain and simple. And terrifying...oh God..._

* * *

><p>Molly was still in her bed when she heard the doorbell ring. Multiple times,actually. She got out from under her duvet, went to the door and looked though the peephole to see Sherlock Holmes looking like a lost child.<p>

Molly quickly unlocked the door and looked at the grave-faced Sherlock who was staring straight forward, but as he was so tall, he looked right over her. I seemed as though he didn't even know she was there!

"What wrong?" She asked slightly scared.

After a while with no answer and Sherlock still not even looking at her, she said his name. And then she said it again a minute later. And again. And again.

Not knowing what to do, Molly grabbed his arm and shook it a little and said "Sherlock? Are you ok?"

Sherlock then seemed to come out of his trance.

"Wha-Oh. Right. Umm." He said sounding slightly confused, then smiled widely and said looking down at her "Hello Molly."

"Is everything ok Sherlock? You look a little,um, off today?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Of course I'm fine." He said rather quickly. Then said as though he where hiding something,"Why wouldn't I be? Do I not look fine? Do I look strange to you? Different?"

"No Sherlock, you look great, it's just ,well you weren't answering me when I opened the door. It looked like you didn't even know I was there-"

"Oh Molly,"Sherlock said softly, taking a step towards her "I always know when you're there"

"Um, right" Molly said feeling slightly awkward "well, do you wanna come in for a bit?"

"I would, as I have something I must speak to you about" he said suddenly very serious.

"Oh right. Um ok."

Molly then let him inside and put the kettle on. When she looked through the window connecting the kitchen the living room she saw sherlock had already taken off the famous coat she longed to try on and was sitting on the sofa in his famous steeple position. He then noticed she was looking at him, chuckled slightly and waved.

Not knowing completely how to respond to this, she blushed deeply while waving back at the strange detective. She had decided that she had had enough fun fooling him around. If he asked again she would just say yes.

She then brought over the coffee, laid it on the small table and asked

"So Sherlock, what is this oh so serious thing we need to talk about?"

Sherlock then looked very interested in his now empty cup

"Well Molly, as we both know, we are very close...friends, but you have,em, well shown interest that you, well, wouldn't mind being in something of a ..._romantic_ situation" Sherlock said, only meeting her eyes at the end of the sentence, trying to calculate her reaction.

"Umm, Well yes, I suppose I have. Sherlock you look a little flustered, you need to calm down a bit" Molly said, trying to be comforting.

"I'm not flustered, I am perfectly fine and I _don't_ need to calm down!" He said almost shouting,standing up and pacing

"Ok! I understand! You're bloody perfect! Now just say what you have to say, will you!" Said Molly, also standing up as she didn't want to look even _smaller_ next to him.

Sherlock continued pacing, only stopping a couple times in front if Molly, then continued pacing.

Molly, getting a little annoyed now, said "Well? I haven't got all day! What is it?"

Knowing what t was was defiantly an advantage but nothing could have prepared her for what he did next.


	8. Chapter 8

Heyyyy everyone! So sorry I haven't updated in a while, this chapter was a little harder to write. Enjoy!xox

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"YOU!" Sherlock shouted in Molly's face.

"I'm sorry, what?" Molly said, slightly confused at his answer.

"You are the problem, Molly. You with your kindness and beauty and attentiveness! Do you know how difficult this has been? And yes, I know, I dismissed you for years, but you have more experience with _feelings_. I on the other hand have very little! I have tried and tried to show my feelings, but you have shot me down like there is nothing to it! How can you be so cruel?"

Sherlock had been shouting for the past minute but now he just seemed confused. Molly thought for a moment and then replied with,

"Well Sherlock, I learned from the best."

A smirk then appeared on Molly's face. They where soon laughing on the couch, completely baffled by the switching of roles that had seemed to happen._i_

Sherlock then looked down at Molly's small face and felt contented.

It felt to them like all the hurt and heartache they had caused each other had melted away, and all that was left was love. Sherlock would have loved to kiss her there and then, but he wanted to do it properly. He wanted to take it slow, no matter how hard it was.

Molly, on the other hand, didn't seem to have the will power Sherlock has. She took his face in her hands and kissed him. She kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Like he was the only person in the world that mattered. He kissed her back, even though he didn't ,,,really,,, know what he was doing, but hell he was willing to learn!

She ran her hands into his hair. _it's so soft s_he thought _why can't all men have hair like this? Ahh, cause then it wouldn't be Sherlock._


End file.
